1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to zoom lenses suited to be used as the photographic lens for single-lens reflex cameras, video cameras, or still video cameras and, more particularly, to a zoom lens adapted to an extremely wide angle of view.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a zoom lens is designed to have its maximum angle of view increased, it is common to employ a refractive power arrangement having a negative lens unit positioned at the front, i.e., the so-called negative lead type. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 49-2548 discloses a 2-unit form of wide-angle zoom lens having negative and positive refractive powers in this order from the front. With the use of the 2-unit form, zoom lenses of even wider angle of view are proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. Sho 52-26236 and No. Sho 57-190917.
However, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 57-190917 mentioned above only shows a temperate idea in that the zoom lens has a zoom ratio of 1.7 or so and its maximum angle of view is limited to 94.degree. or less.
By the way, although the increase of the angle of view to 100.degree. or wider has already been achieved in the field of fixed focal length lenses, it is in the field of zoom lenses that such an ultra-wide-angle lens is not yet achievable in the present state of art. This is attributable to the fact that a much-desired increase of the maximum angle of view may be attained by strengthening a refractive power of each of the negative and positive lens units, but, if so, it becomes extremely difficult to sustain good optical performance under the condition that the back focal distance is kept at a predetermined value. Particularly, astigmatism and distortion are very difficult to correct well.